


A Dog's Body

by Deconblus



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fandom Trumps Hate, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21608896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deconblus/pseuds/Deconblus
Summary: Sherlock starts to remember.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	A Dog's Body

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Fandom Trumps Hate piece purchased by Sandywormbook.

Rosie, once again, threw her rattle and Sherlock, once again, picked it up and handed it to her then calmly continued to feed her while chatting away about food and taste bud development. John, sitting across from them in the amiable yellow breakfast nook Mary had created just before her death, marveled at his companions and at his life. All the pain, death, and destruction that led into this perfect, quiet moment - he shook his head and then barked a laugh as the rattler, again, went sailing and Sherlock, again, bent to retrieve it. 

“You’ve become a regular dogsbody, Sherlock!”

“Dogsbody! Dog’s body!! Of course!! You John have once again proven to be the conductor of light!.

“Oh? Oh!”

“Yes, of course! I can remember -- my god John. I. Can. Remember.” Visibly shaken, Sherlock, carefully rising from his seat so as not to worry Rosie, breathes a quiet “Excuse me John, young Watson, I believe I must retire.” 

“Sherlock!?!” 

Clearly, gripping the back of his chair for fear of falling, Sherlock spoke as if catching the memories as they drifted by his mind’s eye, “We were by the water playing pirates. I’d thrown my sword trying to spear a passing gull and Victor, as Red Beard the Fearsome and my second in command, had runoff to retrieve it.” Then in a perfect imitation of a sniffing Mycroft, “Quite the little dogsbody you’ve got there Sherlock.” 

“I remember,” stated with a sad half laugh, “staring about trying to figure out what Mycroft was on about, since we weren’t permitted a dog -- father’s allergies. I had been wondering how, why my friend became my dog -- what tricks my mind, Mycroft and Uncle Rudy had played to create the charade. Red Beard my dogsbody - my dog’s body, Red Beard.”

**Author's Note:**

> A dogsbody is Brit slang for what we call a gofer in the US.


End file.
